


The fandom blender, part one.

by QueenSairai



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: All the fandom characters as cats!, And some rather cruel ones, Clara is Redstar(originally Redleaf), F/M, M/M, No seriously Alistair is Palacestair, Really punny names!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I took a lot of fandoms and put them in a blender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fandom blender, part one.

Riverclan:  
Sammypaw-Sam  
Winchestnut-John Wi.  
Bluemind-Sherlock  
Britstar-Mycroft

Shadowclan:  
Cunningstar-Moriarty  
Crowleaf-Crowley healer  
Loosefern-Lucifer deputy  
Dalekdeath-Dalek

Thunderclan:  
Despaw-Dean  
Limpfoot-John Wa.   
Mattedpelt-11th Doctor. Healer  
Redstar-Clara

Windclan:  
Caskit-Castiel(duh)  
Pondpaw-Amy  
Tentstar-10th Doctor  
Candyheart-Gabriel

Starclan:  
Mary-Mary Wi.  
Purdy II-Bobby

Dark forest:  
Adam-Adam Winchester  
Hazelheart-Azazel  
Palacestair-Alistair

Tribe of endless hunting  
Marrheart-Mary Morstan


End file.
